Bionics, Superpowers, and Magic
by Lab Rat Kid
Summary: Summary- This is a story about how the Lab Rats discover that the superhero word isn't the only unheard universe their connected to...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- This is a story about how the Lab Rats discover that the superhero word isn't the only unheard universe their connected to...**

 **Me- Please review and comment...**

 **Ron- You didn't even explain the story!**

 **Hermione- *Rolls eyes* Ron, you dummy, they're going to be reading the story right now!**

 **Ron- Oh yeah, I knew that!**

 **Harry- Haha!**

 **Me- Guys can we start the- ugh never mind I don't feel like arguing! *Everyone shuts up* Thank you! Now. can someone just tell the readers to enjoy, so they can just get on with the story?**

 **Donald- Yeah! I'm am here to announce the Donald Dav-**

 **Me- No! This story isn't about you Donald!**

 **Chase- *Sighs* Enjoy the story...**

Chapter 1 (Bree's POV)

Mr. Davenport had texted Chase to tell him that Leo, Chase, Adam, Daniel, and I had to straight home after school ended; which was weird, even for him. When we got home, there was not on the kitchen counter that told us that we needed to meet Mr. Davenport, and Douglas in the Lab ASAP.

"God, the elevator finally opened!" I said, proceeding towards Mr. Davenport. "So, Mr. davenport, what did you need to tell us?" Chase asked " I need to tell you about your cousin you never knew about, Harry Potter." He said "Cousin?" asked a confused Leo "Yeah, we have sister from a magic wizard word..." Douglas chimed in " But we had to keep it a secret from you until you were well-trained, and ready to understand" Douglas finished "Wow!" Daniel and Leo said, partly in shock. "But..." Mr. Davenport started " We need you to go to this school called Hogwarts, to help him and friends find the Sorceries Stone; a very powerful weapon in their world" He finished, not wanted to tell the kids that they have to split up again.

All my siblings, and I could think was about how amazing this new adventure would be. Also, how we get to meet our newfound cousin! After a moment of conferable silence, Mr. Davenport delivered us some more news; " Actually, Adam won't be coming with you; we need someone back at the Academy to help with train the students." I could see that Adam was sad, but that he also understood the responsibility that he was able to have at the island. "You guys have to leave now." Mr. davenport said, and immediately Daniel, Chase, Adam, Leo, and I went into a big group hug, that we never wanted to have to end. But sadly, after a moment we untangled from each others embrace, grabbed our bags, and headed to the transport.

 **So that was the first chapter, I hoped you liked it! ;) Next chapter will be more in the point of view of the Harry Potter side. I'll be posting the next chapter according to the views/comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ron- Yay! We're in this chapter!**

 **Hermione- I'm excited too Ron, but could you just cool it, so the whole world doesn't hear this spoiler?**

 **Ron- Fine! I'll just tell all of Hog-**

 **Hermione- No! It has to be a mystery!**

 **Snape- What does? What are you kids hiding?**

 **Hermione- *nervously blushing* Nothing, i'm just trying to teach Ron the difference between these two potions. *Snape nods, and walks away* Whew! That was close Ron!**

 **Ron- Yeah. We better just finish the intro before anybody else hears.**

 **Hermione- Yeah. I'll start. *Clears throat* Sorry for Sammy being so late to release this chapter, she was away celebrating American Thanksgiving. This chapter will have-**

 **Leo- Hola, me llama Leo Dolley-**

 **Hermione- Leo! What the heck was that?**

 **Leo- Just the Spanish version of my mission alert commercial. I just really wanted to get it out there!**

 **Hermione- Whatever! But why the Spanish version, not the English one?**

 **Leo- Because** ** _this_** **video shows my better angle!**

 **Ron- *quickly yells* This chapter will have a lot more of us. Enjoy the story!**

 **Hogwarts (Harry's POV)**

It was the first week back from winter break, and Ron and I both feel like were drowning in homework! And when weren't doing homework, Hermione's shoving study schedules down our throats! Right now, it's passing-period, but Hermione, Ron, and I got called into Dumbledore's office for some unknown reason.

When we entered the room, I spotted four teenage kids standing beside Dumbledore. There was three boy, and one girl; and they all looked like they're siblings, except the one the far left. maybe he's their cousin or something.

Speaking of the boy; he had short curly black hair, and he was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt the said Alien Gladiators. The boy next to him looked about thirteen years old, and he had dirty-blonde hair. He was wearing a grey shirt with light blue jeans. The girl next to him looked about sixteen. She had lightish brown, wavy hair; and she was wearing a pink shirt with lace around the collar, and jeans. The last kid looked about fifteen, with spikey brown hair; wearing a red flannel shirt, with dark-blue jeans.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione-" Dumbledore said, getting our attention. "This is Leo, Daniel, Bree, and Chase; they are Bionic Superhumans. This means that they have a chip in the back of their that attaches to their nervous system, which gives the superhuman abilities!" Dumbledore proudly announced. "Wow! That's amazing!" Hermione excitedly said, and Ron and I nodded in agreement.

"What abilities do you have?" Ron curiously asked "I just have a Bionic arm and leg from two separate accidents I had." Leo explained, "I have the ability of power replication. This means if I touch any bionic person, I immediately gain their abilities. Then, when I touch another Bionic, their abilities immediately replace the last." Daniel explained; then showed us by placing his hand on Leo's shoulder, and mimicked one of his abilities, I got to admit, it was pretty cool. "I have super-speed..." Bree said, then sped out of room only to return two seconds later with food from the dinning hall! "And I have super intelligence, molecular kinesis, lazar bow, and super-senses." Chase said.

There was a long pause, and I was finally the one to break the silence, asking in a concerned tone, " So, why are you guys here?"

 **Me- Sorry about them! I'm finally back! I would really love for some reviews on this story to see how you guys like it, and how it should continue. But I will be posting more chapters anyways.**

 **Also, it's almost December. and I just have to say Happy Holidays! But, just saying, I am jewish, so I will not be talking about specificly Christmas. I will just adress this season by saying** ** _Happy Holidays_** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Harry's POV)**

 **(Sorry I havnt sais this yet, but I don't own anything!)**

 **Leo- Welcome to chapter 3. This chapter will be extremely important, mostly because I'll be in it!**

 **McGonagall- Leo, get your but to my class this instant!**

 **Leo- *Anxious tone* Oh boy, I better go! Chase your up-**

 **Chase- Why me? *Leo walks away* Oh come on! Wait I know what to do... *Picks up Naomi***

 **Naomi- Enuoy Sorie! (Translation: Enjoy story!)**

In less then twenty-four hours, I went from having no known _living_ relatives, to having nine; Uncle Douglas, and Donald, Aunt Tasha, and cousins Leo, Daniel, Bree, Adam, Chase, and Naomi. Oh! And I can't forget the rest of the Elite Force- Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz.

Hermione, Ron, and I have been spending the day talking with my cousins. We were mostly hanging out in the Gryffindor common room, because I got the day off, and that was the quietest place I knew. Also, Dumbledore was trying to keep it on the low, about Bionic superhumans, and superhero's at Hogwarts. So, generally, everybody knew.

After dinner, we spent the rest of the night talking about all the battles that my cousins, and I have fought.

"Yeah, so then Leo, comes crashing through the ceiling, immediately tackling Sebastian to the floor. Then, he stand up, and says: _Yes! Three rooms later, but I finally got it!"_ Chase says, and we all burst into laughter, while leaning on each other for support. I was leaning on Bree, Chase, Hermione, Skylar, and lastly Oliver on my left side. And on my right I had Daniel, Ron, Leo, and Kaz. Each of us laughing our hearts out.

 **(Hermione's POV)**

Harry's cousins are so awesome! Skylar, Bree, and I have been talking about Caldara (Skylar's home planet), and being a superhero who lost- then gained- her powers back. It was nice to be hanging out with girls who are as smart as I am!

 **. . .**

A few hours later, it was officially _lights out time_ in our house; so we had to go to bed.

The next morning, the ELite Force/Rats put on the Hogwarts uniforms for the first time, and they looked really good in them. We were able to sleep in, because Bree and Skylar both dress fast with their super speed, and Skylar can use her space-portal power to quickly transport everyone down to the dinning hall within seconds!

Everyone thought how the food appeared was awesome, and all the other tables (Especially Slytherin) are starring at them. Luckily, Dumbledore gave a speech explaining the whole situation. When the Owls came in, there was a letter from Adam, which sounded like it was written by a 3rd grader, to inform us about everything that's going on at their school.

 **. . .**

 **(Skylar's POV)**

The first two periods went fine, but as I was on my way to my third period class, Draco and his henchmen- Goyle, and Crabble (Whom Hermione and Harry warned me about),cornered me in the now empty hallway. "Who are you?" Draco asked in a snarky tone. "I'm Skylar; one of Harry's cousins." I say, responding to Draco's question. "We heard you talking about how you're a superhero." He began to confront me, " But, I bet that my wand could beat your superpowers anyway." He finished with a threading tone. "Look, I don't feel like getting into a fight right now." I said, slightly annoyed, but before I could push them away, Draco blasted me in the stomach with his wand. And it all went black...


	4. AN

A/N: Im very sorry that i havent been posting anymore chapters, because i been celebrating the holidays. I just have to finish the nee chapter, and post it when im home from vacation.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Chase's POV)

Adam- Oh no! What's going to happen next?

Chase- Adam, you already know what's going to happen! We've already told you, remember?

Adam- Oh yeah! Well, enjoy the story.

I was walking with Ron to my class, and I spotted something in the corner. When I approached it, I noticed that it wasn't an _it,_ that it was actually a person. Wait, that's Skylar! "Skylar!" I yell, and immediately dropped my books to try and shake her awake; but she was completely unconscious. "Ron, could you to help me carry her to the infirmary?" I asked. He nodded, and slung one of her arms around his shoulder, and I did the same.

About ten minutes later, we made it to the infirmary, and I quickly placed Skylar on of the beds, while Ron got Madam Pompfrey. The nurse came in and told us to wait outside.

About fifteen minutes later, she came back out. "Is she okay?" I asked, extremely concerned. "She was hit with a blast of fire which was intensified by a wand. Skylar had 3rd degree burns on her stomach, and the cut in the middle of the burn that had to be stitched up." Madam Pompfrey informed us. "She's going to be okay, right?" I asked. "Yeah, she will be okay...'' The nurse reassured us.

...

After a few hours, and everyone came to visit, and find out what happened. I was now sitting in the chair next to Skylar's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

"Ugh!" Skylar groaned while trying to get up. "Skylar, lay back down, your in the infirmary." I calmingly said, "Wh-what happened?" She croaked "Skylar one blasted you." "Oh! I remember now!" She said, slightly readjusting herself so she could make eye-contact with me. "It was Draco!" She began, "He cornered me in the hall, and said that his wand could beat my superpowers any day. I could tell that he was just trying to start a fight; so I tried to push him away, and he blasted me into the wall." Skylar tole me strugglingly, because she was still in a great amount of pain. "Skylar, do you want to go to dinner?" I asked, and she nodded slightly.

(Draco's POV) Hallway heading to Snape's office

I can't believe that those brats haven't even been here for a week, and they're already famous! I was right to think that Skylar was the weakest; I mean, what is wrong with that girl? She does the most weirdest things. Also, she is the most socially awkward person in ether school.

So right now I'm on my way to Snape's office, because apparently he wanted to have a _chat_ with me. I wonder what he'll think of the thing I did. I mean, there's absolutely now way he would punish me, where both Slytherins.

I opened the door to his office, and saw him sitting at his desk with the most angriest face on.

A moment of awkward silence later, Snape finally spoke up. " I'm extremely disappointed in you Mr. Malfoy! " Snape said, angrily. "What do you mean? I didn't so anything wrong!" "Oh really?" He said, standing up from his desk, and starting to walk toward me. "You attacked one of our new students; simultaneously embarrassing no only yourself, but almost all of the teachers here at Hogwarts!" He snapped at me, but I quickly yelled back, "But there not even wizards!" "They may bot be wizard; yet Bree, Leo, Chase, and Daniel are Bionic Superhuman hero's. Also, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz are all superhero's, too. They're here to protect/watch over Harry and his friends if you-know-who makes a reappearance. So I don't son't want you to do anything to them AGAIN!"

I didn't feel like arguing with him anymore, so I just shut my mouth. I still don't think he's right; powers or not, I can still easily take her out.

(Snape's POV)

I can't believe Malfoy! These kids are trying to protect Hogwarts! Also, she didn't attack him because she didn't want to hurt a student, and/or get in a fight with one. I am disgusted ny the fact that he would blast her with such a powerful spell! "Time to duel out your punishment." I said, and she kid took a big gulp. "What will my punishment be?" Draco asked,"Until Skylar recovers and returns to classes, you will be doing on top of her homework- on top of your own." I told him, in a stern tone. "WHAT?" Draco shrieked, "Yup." I nodded, then delivered the rest of the punishment. "You are not aloud to use magic/cast spells for two months. Also, you have earned yourself an automatic F on your

Exams. Now, hand me your wand, then return to your dorm." I finished, but as he was walking out I added one more thing to his punishment; "Oh, and fifty point will be taken off of the Slytherin House."


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

 **Hogwarts emergency lift**

 **Leo- *Steps out of elevator, and runs into Perry* Oh Perry!**

 **Perry- What are you doing in my elevator? I just got a sign that a sign that says** _ **Leo free zone.**_

 **Leo- Perry, this is Hogwarts elevator, not yours. Also, why are you here and not at the academy.**

 **Perry- Because the student are all boring losers. Also, I wanted to find a place to put the sign.**

 **Chase- So you have enough money to buy a custom sign, but you wouldn't send the Mission Creek students on their annual trip a few years ago?**

 **Perry- Well If i can't go to Vegas, then they can't go to Spain!**

 ***Bree super-speeds to them***

 **Bree- Enjoy chapter 5, and don't worry, Perry will never be going to Vegas**

 **(Skylar's POV) 3 weeks later...**

I've finally healed! I'm going to school/classes again; with a little help from my Dorenbosch, who came all the way from Caldera to visit me! Sadly, she had to leave a few days ago.

Right now, we're all walking to dinner, when Hermione and Chase noticed that the Slytherin house was down fifty points! "Wow! How did that happen?" I asked, excited to see our house in the lead."I don't know. Could it be a miss calculation?" Chase asked, but it came out more like a statement than a question. "It could be, but how would Professor Dumbledore make such a huge miss calculation? Also, why would the Slytherin house be losing points inn the first place?" Hermione asked, but before Chase could come up with another idea Bree interrupted them. "Come on guys, lets just go to lunch, because I don't know about you, but super-speeding around the school all day really takes it out of you." Then Bree gave a _you did this_ stare towards Leo, thus making him put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, what did I do?" "You made ,e give you a bionic-piggyback ride to every class." Bree said in a semi-joking tone, while the rest of the group just laughed.

When were all seated at our house tables, Dumbledore put his hand up to silence the students. "I know that you might all have noticed that the Slytherin house is down fifty points, and let me make this VERY clear- this was no mistake..." Immediately everyone started whispering, and either staring at me or Draco. I felt weird. I hadn't had this many pairs of eyes on me since my trips to Earth to save humans. But back then peoples eyes read that they were proud of me, now these kids eyes read a gossipy judgmental teen. Ugh, this was awful! Then, to my relief, Dumbledore silenced everybody again. "Now the reason for this extreme decrease in point belongs to a student by the name of Draco Malfoy. He had deliberately attacked on of our new students. Now, if i have not made myself clear enough, these students are to protect their cousin Harry Potter and the rest of Hogwarts, too. They shall not be frowned, but praised apron for their bravery. " Dumbledore explained, and the Great Hall went dead silent. That is until the food arrived.

 **(Chase's POV)**

About fifteen minutes later, Harry started yelling in pain. "Ahhh! My scar, it hurts, it hurts!" At the sound of pain and fear in his voice all of us gathered around him, trying to help him as best we could.

"Harry, did you hit your head or so-"

"No!"

"Okay. What does the pain feel like?''

"Like my scar is on fire!"

Bree started comforting Harry, but I wasn't paying attention to that; I was paying attention or the fact that just a moment ago I saw Draco running out of the room, heading towards the Grand Staircase. I tried to use my super-hearing ability to decipher what he was saying, but I couldn't pick up any sound besides him climbing up the stairs.

(Daniel's POV)

Professor McGonagall just announced that Hogwarts was on lockdown. So the gang and I followed Percy back towards our dorm.

As we continued walking father, we noticed that our location was not in any proximity to the Gryffindor House, thanks to Chase's photographic memory. "Man, the stairs must have moved!" I sighed frustratingly, "Guys, where even are we?"Leo asked looking around the dark corridor. Meanwhile, Harry was practically passed out on the floor from the pain; Bree and Chase trying their bests to comfort him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said, whilst their sound waves echoed off the walls of dark and empty corridor. At hearing this, everyone immediately snapped their heads towards the source of the voice, and I could see two figures in the darkness. One was smaller, like it could be a kid. The other was tall; as they appeared from the darkness, I quickly recognized them as Draco and Krane.

 **(Hermione's POV)**

I immediately recognized the two figures as Draco and Voldemort. "Krane, what are you doing here?" Bree asked, and I quickly interjected, "Wait, he's Krane... oh no! Then that means that Krane is Voldemort." Just as I said that, everyone around me connected the dots, too. As the gang, and myself included were getting increasingly worried, Chase ushered Ron, Daniel, and I over to Harry. This was to try to calm him down, while simultaneously insuring our safety.

I looked up at the battle to see Bree, Leo, and Chase in their fighting stances awaiting Voldemort to make the first move.

The next thing I saw was Leo successfully tackling Malfoy to the ground, Bree and Chase laying on the floor, and Voldemort knocked out. When I turned around to face Harry, I saw Snape over us as he was quickly putting away his wand. "Is everybody okay?" Snape asked, and each of us nodded, while standing up from the floor. Malfoy stood up and looked around at everybody. It looked as though he was going to try and pick another fight, but instead he started to cry. "Guys, I'm sorry..." Before he could continue, Voldemort gory to his feet.

 **(Skylar's POV)**

Why would Draco be sorry? I thought he was the one who hated me? Just as I was to say something, Krane started attacking Draco with this green lighting ray superpower. Draco was struggling against it as the pressure continued to build. "I'm sorry...I didn't have a choice...Ah!" Draco said, yelling through the pain. "What do you mean _you had to_?" Chase confusingly asked. "Because...he took my sister!" "Wait, you have a sister?!" Everyone yelled in surprise. "Yeah. Her name is Allie...Voldemort threatened to hurt her if I didn't take you guys out. I'm so sorry." I couldn't believe what he was saying. Now I felt really bad for him, He was just trying to protect his sister.

Draco, I believe you, and I'm so sorry. I understand and i forgive you." I yelled and Dracostarted crying. "Thank you" he said, and I could tell that he was incredibly sincere. Then, I got an idea! "Daniel, replicate Leo's energy transference ability." I said, and Daniel touched Leo's should, and together they gathered some of Krane's energy. They couldn't gather too much, because it could destroy them, too.

When they gathered enough energy, Krane toppled to the floor. I immediately ran over to Draco, giving him a great big hug. Everybody came over to us and sincerely apologized to Draco, and he nodded in content. Suddenly, I noticed something ou of the corner of my eye. "Guys, Krane's gone!" "It's okay...at least Draco is safe. Tomorrow will get to work on finding Voldemort and Draco's sister." Snape told us, and Draco nodded in understanding. Then, Bree and Leo took him and Harry to the infirmary, and the rest of us made our way to the Gryffindor House.

 **Leo- Hey Taylor, the music in the elevator today is slow-songs from the 90's- wanna dance?**

 **Perry- There will be no dancing in my elevator; get back to class Leo Doody.**

 **Leo- You have no authority here, so you can't boss us around.**

 **Perry- Do you really wanna anger the Bear?**

 **Leo-Do you really wanna use that analogy?**

 **Taylor- I'm so glad i can't see this argument. This was the end of the chapter five...the next one arriving ASAP.**


End file.
